


Dragonbreath and Whisperwind

by LittleLucy



Series: Life on Berk [2]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLucy/pseuds/LittleLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a Haddock. Not one who did anything spectacularly crazy, like tame the Dragons and stop a war, but one who was brave and loyal and loved his family.</p><p>Hiccup and his family may be the legends that have passed down through the generations, but there are other Vikings whose stories deserve to be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I recently killed off a random and somewhat unimportant character in The Haddock Legacy and I felt bad. I also felt compelled to give said killed character a story of his own. So....that happened.

Four year old Dragronbreath was holding his breath. He had been taken from his mother the day before and he hadn't understood why. Now, he was finally being allowed back in the house. His father, Haldor Haddock, was holding him in his arms and Dragonbreath hid his face in his father's shoulder as they entered his mother's room. The four year old wasn't sure what he was hiding from, but for some reason he didn't want to look up.

His father sat him down on the bed and he suddenly felt his mother's arm around him. "Dragonbreath, look."

He peeked up at his mother. She looked tired, but she still looked like his beautiful mother. Whatever awful things he had been imagining had happened to her when they took him away, they obviously had not happened.

She smiled at him, and then held up a bundle that she was holding. "Look, Dragonbreath. You have a sister."

Dragonbreath leaned over and peered at the wrinkly little thing that his mother was holding.

"Her name is Whisperwind," his mother said. "What do you think?"

Dragonbreath shrugged. He didn't think much of this little bundle.

                                                                                                                         *****************************

It was Dragonbreath's fifth birthday, and his father had just given him his very own axe. As Dragonbreath awkwardly lifted the heavy weapon, Whisperwind toddled forward eagerly.

"Dra-ba," she reached her pudgy hands out.

Dragonbreath stepped back, "No, Wisp, you can't have my axe. You'll cut yourself."

His mother scooped up Whisperwind and kissed her cheek. "He's right, little one. You're too small for an axe yet. Just wait. You'll get your turn, don't you worry."

"Do I get to start Dragon School now?" Dragonbreath asked.

Magnhild Haddock smiled, "Yes, my son. You get to start Dragon School now."

The next day, when Haldor took his son by the hand and led him to Dragon School, Whisperwind cried and cried for her "dra-ba" to come back.

When Dragonbreath got home later that day, dragging his axe along the ground behind him, Whisperwind ran out of the house to meet him as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. "Dra-ba!"

"Hey, Wisp." Dragonbreath hugged her.

"Dra-ba stay."

"I can't stay home all the time, Wisp. I'm going to Dragon School now. I get to learn about dragons and I get to learn how to fight."

"Fi dra?"

"I don't actually get to fight dragons yet, Wisp. Not til I'm grown up. But I get to learn how to use different weapons. But not yet. First I have to learn some of the history of Berk and some other boring stuff. Then I get to learn to fight."  
                                                                                                                         **************************************

  
Whisperwind heard her mother moving around in the kitchen. She could hear the clash and bang of pans and utensils and smell frying eggs. She scrunched her eyes closed and pulled her blanket over her head. She did not want to get up yet. Yesterday had been her fifth birthday, and she felt because of that event she deserved to be left alone.

"Whisperwind!" her mother called to her. "It's time to get up. It's your first day of Dragon School."

Whisperwind ignored her mother and tried to block out the noises coming from the rest of the house.

"Whisperwind?"

Whisperwind heard her door creak open. She curled into a tight ball under her blanket. She wasn't going to get up no matter what her mother said.

"Okay, out of bed."

It was Dragonbreath, her now nine year old brother. Whisperwind peeked her head out of her blanket. "I don't want to go to Dragon School."

"It's not so bad, sis."

"But I don't want to learn about how to fight."

"But that's what we do, sis. We're Vikings."

"I want to study with Aunt Gunvor, the Elder. I want to be a healer."

"That's not your choice, Wisp. The Elder will pick her own apprentice. She comes and watches some of the Dragon Lessons."

"I don't care."

"She won't know to pick you if you aren't there to be seen."

Whisperwind sighed. "Okay. I'll come."

"Good. This going to be fun, Wisp, having you there."

"It will be nice to see you more," Whisperwind admitted. "Instead of being stuck at home while you are at Dragon School all day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was intended to be Dragonbreath's....but Whisperwind is kind of taking over. :P

Whisperwind's grip on her axe faltered, and it dipped toward the ground. Dragonbreath gently covered her hand on the handle with his own. "Easy, sis. You can do it."

Whisperwind sighed. "It's so hard. I hate our excercises!"

"But if you don't do them, you won't get better."

"You know I don't want to be better at fighting, Dragonbreath."

"Gunvor will have no reason to pick you as her apprentice if she sees that you are not diligent and don't do all that is asked of you."

Whisperwind sighed. "Fine. But it is hard!"

"That's why I'm helping you, silly."

                                                                                         ********************************

  
Whisperwind was ten years old now. She was sitting in a tree in the thick of the woods, trying not to cry. Gunvor had chosen her apprentice today. Gunvor had chosen Gothi Gulbrandsen. Gothi was only seven years old, but Gunvor was convinced she was perfect for the job of healer. It was likely that Gothi would eventually become the Elder of the Village, because the healer was generally the Elder as well. Whisperwind had a hard time picturing the little girl as the Elder. But she really didn't care about that part. Whisperwind had never wanted to be the village Elder. She'd wanted to be the healer.

It was still possible for her to be a healer. Tone Agnarsson ran the healer's hut, which was not quite the same as what Gunvor did, but it was all that was left to Whisperwind. The healer's hut was mostly used in the midst of dragon attacks to stitch up dragon bites. It was not exactly what Whisperwind had in mind, but at least it wasn't a part of the fighting.

Whisperwind was determined to talk to Tone Agnarsson as soon as possible to insure that she was accepted for training. Tone had a daughter, Inger, and it was likely that Inger would train under her mother. Inger was sixteen years old and had in fact already been training with her mother. However, there was always room for more than one healer so Whisperwind hoped that she would indeed be able to be a healer and not have to fight.

                                                                                 *****************************************

  
It was Whisperwind's very first Thawfest games and she was anxious to be a part of the fun. 

"Come on, Dragonbreath!" Whisperwind dragged her brother from his bed. "Get up!"

Laughing, Dragonbreath struggled to remain under his covers, even though he was now deposited on the floor.

"Please, Dragonbreath!"

"There's not need to rush, Wisp."

"Yes there is! It's my first games! Come on!"

"The Games don't start today."

"No...but training does!"

"There is no set day to begin training, Wisp."

"I know! But I've decided we're starting today. So get up and eat breakfast already. We're lugging sheep as soon as you're done."

Dragonbreath laughed at her determination. "Okay, Wisp. I'll get up. But you know it isn't likely that you will win. Squidface Haddock won last year and probably will this year too."

"Maybe he won't do it this year. He's already fifteen years old."

"Stoke Hofferson is still doing it, and he is seventeen."

Whisperwind shrugged. "I don't care. I'm doing it and I'm going to win. This is my first Games! I will win."

"Usually when it is your first Games, you come in last."

"But I'll be different. I'll have beginner's luck."

"I'll believe that--"

Dragonbreath was unable to finish his sentence as Whisperwind jumped onto his stomach. "Come on!"

Dragonbreath gave in and allowed his little sister to drag him down to breakfast. Their mother Magnhild had just barely finished preparing it when Whisperwind damanded that Dragonbreath finish eating.

Soon the two siblings were outside in the fresh, clear air. "Where will we find sheep, Dragonbreath?"

"We'll borrow some from the Larson or Bergman farms," Dragonbreath replied.

He dutifully assisted his sister in collecting a sheep and then dutifully ran throughout the island with her. Whisperwind was eager and determined to train hard, and Dragonbreath humored her. Even when she grew tired, as she quickly did, Whisperwind refused to stop lugging her sheep. They ran with their sheep all day long.

Around noon Dragonbreath had suggested they take a run through the village. While they were doing so, he briefly abandoned his sister to collect some food from his mother, and then he returned. Whisperwind was grateful for the food, but would not stop lugging her sheep. Eating while lugging a sheep was the not the easiest thing Dragonbreath had ever done, but he didn't mind doing it for Whisperwind.

In the evening Dragonbreath had preformed a similar feat to accomplish eating dinner on the run.

The sun was setting when Whisperwind could run no more. She dragged her feet all the way to the farm to drop off the poor sheep that had been lugged all day. Putting her sheep down inside the pen, Whisperwind leaned against the fence in exhaustion.

"I think you over did it, Wisp."

"I'm so tired! I can't move."

"Come on, home isn't too far away."

"I can't move!"

Dragonbreath laughed, "Such a wimp you are!" But he scooped his little sister into his arms despite mocking her and carried her home to bed.


End file.
